vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus
Zeus (Greek: Ζεύς) is the King of the Gods, ruler of Olympus and is the God of the sky and the heavens. He also serves as the main antagonist of both God of War II and God of War III, and is the biological father of many of the gods of Olympus and many famous demigods such as Hercules, Perseus, and even the Spartan warrior Kratos as well as his brother Deimos. Description Zeus appears as an old muscular white haired man. His eyes are pure white, best seen in the cutscene in God of War II where he kills Kratos. In his neutral, unaltered form he appears to stand well over 7 feet when compared to the already especially tall Kratos. In God of War II and in the opening scene of God of War III he wears white toga and golden arm guards, but after the start of the Second Titanomachy he replaces his toga with a golden side guard, possibly the Aegis of Zeus, that had similar powers to the Golden Fleece. History During the reign of the Titans, Cronos was told of a prophecy that after he had overthrown his father, Ouranus, he was destined to be overthrown by his children. To prevent this fate, the mighty titan swallowed his children, one by one. By the moment Zeus was born, Rhea devised a trick to save him by letting an eagle carry the baby Zeus to safety, while he was replaced by a stone wrapped in cloth which Cronos devoured and mistaken it as his child. The eagle then carried the infant Zeus to the Primordial Gaia so that he would be raised and blessed with the strength to stand up against his father. During this time, Zeus developed a deep hatred for his father, and looked forward to the day where he would finally released his siblings, according to a drawing inside Gaia, Zeus was planning on a method to release his brothers and sisters ever since he was very young, as the drawing portrays him opening Cronos's belly and setting them free. After coming of age Zeus decided to put his plans of freeing his brothers and sisters into action. Zeus freed his siblings and declared war on the Titans, consumed with feelings of revenge. Betraying Gaia, the very Primordial who had raised him, he waged war on all the Titans for the sins of only one. The new rulers of the world, the Gods, calling themselves Olympians, fought against their predecessors with great ferocity and power. The battle between the Olympians and the Titans formed the landscape of the mortal world, shaking the earth with massive earthquakes and crumbling mountains. During the war, Zeus created the all-powerful Blade of Olympus, which was used to banish the Titans to the foulest pits of Tartarus, using the Gauntlet of Zeus to create the chains that bind them. The evils bred from the long ten years of war posed another threat to the Ruler of Olympus, and he commissioned Hephaestus, the smith god, to build Pandora's Box, in order to house the evils. Unbeknownst to him, Athena called forth a power that transcended any God, Hope, and placed inside the box, to counteract the evils should the box be opened. When Zeus asked the mighty Smith God where to hide the box, he was lead into believing that it was on the back of his father, the Titan Cronos. Using the architect, Pathos Verdes III, he chained the Titan and sentenced him to wander the Desert of Lost Souls for all eternity. Little did the great Zeus know that the events that had transpired in those days would doom him, thousands of years later. After the Great War At some point, Zeus had an affair with Callisto. The circumstances are unknown, but the affair resulted in 2 children. One of which was Kratos. Kratos was a strong boy and a mighty warrior with unstoppable rage and ambition. Hera, displeased at Zeus for fathering yet another bastard, demanded he kill the boy, fearing only destruction will come from his existence. Zeus, at this point still a somewhat benevolent and caring figure, took pity on the child, and refused. Later on in Kratos' life, having brutally slain his own wife and child in blind anger, infused by the God of War, Kratos sought to rid himself of the nightmares by devoting his services to the gods of Olympus. This can be compared to the fate of Hercules, also, killed his family in a madness sick send by Hera. Around halfway through Kratos' penance, Zeus was one of the many gods that fell victim to an enchanted slumber, orchestrated by Morpheus when the sun god, Helios, was knocked from the sky. Kratos eventually discovered that this was the work of Persephone, who intended to use him to empower the Titan Atlas, in order to destroy the Pillar of the World and bring an end to all life, as well as her own suffering. Fortunately for Zeus and the other gods, Kratos was able to defeat the Queen of the Underworld and save Helios, forcing Morpheus to retreat. What they did not know was that Kratos had been forced to relinquish any hopes of reuniting with his beloved daughter in the process of saving the world, pushing his disillusionment with the gods ever closer to open hatred and rebellion. Near the end of Kratos' service to the gods, Ares besieged the city of Athens to gain favor from Zeus over his half-sister, Athena. Zeus had forbidden the gods from waging war on each other, and in some regards was afraid of the rampant war god's power, so he allowed Athena to receive help from Kratos, who was told that defeating Ares would complete his penance. During his quest, Kratos met Zeus himself within the damaged city of Athens, where he was given Zeus' Fury, the ability to wield and throw powerful thunderbolts. In addition, Zeus, in the mortal guise of the Grave Digger, created a portal to the Underworld through a grave he claimed to be digging for Kratos, allowing the Spartan to escape the realm of the dead late in his adventure. When Ares seemingly killed Kratos and took Pandora's Box, for himself, he yelled to the skies, cursing his father for constantly favoring Athena and asking if Zeus could finally see what his son was capable of. He declared that he would not hesitate to use the box against Olympus itself, but then Kratos, having fought his way out of the Underworld, used a bolt of Zeus' Fury to reclaim it, at last opening the ancient artifact and harnessing its power to destroy his former master. Zeus and the gods guided Kratos to defeat Ares, as he was the only real threat to Olympus. With Ares dead, the Olympians forgave Kratos for the crime of killing his own family (although, to Kratos' dismay, they were unable to remove the horrible memories from his mind), and made him the new God of War. Zeus' Betrayal It is later revealed that Zeus and the other gods have fell prey to the evils locked away in Pandora's Box after Kratos opened it to defeat Ares. Apparently, the King of the Gods didn't realize that if Kratos used the Box, the evils would be released onto them, rather hoping that the evils would fuel Kratos. As a result, Zeus became slowly overwhelmed by his personal plague: fear (thus changing him from the somewhat helpful and certainly not villainous benefactor in God of War I to the antagonist in God of War II). A fear that the cycle of son killing father would repeat itself. Just as Cronos killed Ouranus, and as Zeus himself defeated Cronos, the king of the gods expected that Kratos, infuriated by the revelation that not even the gods could end his nightmares, would be the son who would try to kill him and take the throne of Olympus for himself. Ironically, though the thought turns out to be a very accurate fear, it was Zeus' own actions that would bring about the premonition. During Kratos' attack on Rhodes, Zeus devised a scheme that will bring a stop to Kratos' reign, and to do that, Zeus plans to use his son's weakness as his advantage: power. The King of the Gods disguised himself as an eagle to drain a portion of the God of War's power to transfer it to the Colossus of Rhodes. There, he pretended to be an ally to the marked warrior by giving him the Blade of Olympus, the weapon that brought an end to the Titanomachy. Upon activating its power, he destroyed the colossus at ease. But, little did the spartan know that in order for the blade to reach its potential, it requires a full transfusion of his powers to unleash the Blade's might, thus making the wielder mortal, and after destroying the statue, a distracted Kratos got crushed by its hand, severely weakening the Spartan to a brink of death. Thus, for him to survive, he needed the Blade's power. When Kratos was about to reach the Blade, Zeus finally intervened, just to undo "Athena's mistake" and prevent Ares' fate to be his. There, the King of the Gods threatened the Spartan to submit, but since Kratos refused, Zeus defeated and stabbed him with the Blade of Olympus. As he slowly died, Zeus told him that the cycle has come to an end, and destroyed all the soldiers, both from Rhodes and Sparta. Upon leaving Rhodes, he proceeded to destroy Sparta not only because the spartan people worshipped Kratos, but also as a reminder of the Ghost of Sparta's refusal on his offer. After destroying all of Sparta, including the spartan soldiers, mothers, children, and people, Zeus returned to his throne on Mount Olympus. Kratos' Revenge Unfortunately for Zeus, Kratos was far from finished. Aided by Gaia and the Titans, he returned to life, journeyed to the Island of Creation, and defeated the Sisters of Fate. With time itself at his command, the Ghost of Sparta returned to the moment when Zeus betrayed and tried to kill him, emerging from a portal and knocking the Olympian to the floor. Surprised at this development, Zeus presumed that the Sisters of Fate had aided him. Kratos, picking up the Blade of Olympus, told Zeus that the Sisters were dead. Zeus declared that he underestimated Kratos and it's a mistake that he won't repeat. The two combatants charged towards one another, taking to the skies as they attacked. They ended up on the Summit of Sacrifice, where an epic battle began. Kratos fought Zeus furiously and managed to deliver several powerful blows, but Zeus, enraged, unleashed his full might on the vengeful warrior in the form of a deadly electrical storm. Unable to overpower the furious god, Kratos resorted to military tactics, a feigned surrender that Kratos knew would immediately stop the onslaught. Kneeling in front of the Blade of Olympus he asked Zeus to end his life, to release him from his torment. Granting what he thought was the Spartan's final request, Zeus raised the Blade and warned Kratos that his torment was just beginning. The great god was tricked, however, and Kratos, using the Golden Fleece, repelled Zeus' blow and took the Blade from him, pinning both of his arms to a rock and stabbing him back and forth with the Blade of Olympus until Athena intervened. Zeus took this opportunity to free himself and narrowly escape death at the hands of Kratos. This did not go unnoticed by Kratos, who immediately took the blade and made one more attempt on the severely weakened Zeus. However, Athena jumped in the way of what should have been the final blow, and died instead of her father. Despite this, Kratos was far more affected by Athena's death than Zeus himself, who coldly ignored her death while warning Kratos that he had started a war that he could never hope to win before fleeing, though Zeus does show remorse for his daughter's death later in the series. Before she died, Athena told Kratos that he was compelled to destroy Zeus just as Zeus did to Cronos, for Kratos was Zeus' son. This was the cycle Zeus had mentioned when he killed Kratos before. Declaring that no son should ever destroy his own father, Athena told Kratos that Zeus must live so that Olympus will prevail. God after god would deny Kratos his vengeance, for they would protect Zeus for the sake of Olympus. Kratos, watching the fallen Athena disintegrate, felt betrayed yet again and, using the Loom Chamber, he returned to the first Titan-God War, urging the Titans to accompany him back to his own time, where a defeated Zeus had fled back to Mount Olympus. The Second Great War After the events of God of War II, Zeus returned to Olympus and told the Gods about the intentions of the rogue god, Kratos, in using the Loom Chamber to rescue a small group of Titans, and telling them that they have to unite once more to win the Great War. When they saw the Titans ascending to Olympus, the Gods, despite being unprepared, immediately descended from Olympus to fight them off, while Zeus remained out of the front lines after his encounter with Kratos. After witnessing the death of his brother, Poseidon, the King of the Gods decided to join the battle, with his Aegis being armed. When Kratos and Gaia came to the platform where Zeus remained, the Spartan aproached the king of the gods, and both father and son had an exchange of words until Zeus decided to strike them both with his thunderbolts, thinking that both his son and grandmother will die by falling down from Olympus. Zeus encountered his son once again through using Pandora's Statues. He warned his son to stay away from Pandora because of the things he don't understand. He encountered his son at the Chamber of the Flame, right after he raised the Labyrinth, which resulted in destroying the inside supports of Mount Olympus, and when Pandora attempted to enter The Flame of Olympus. He told Kratos about the destruction his son brought him and threatened him that taking pity on the girl will be the Spartan's mistake. Therefore, both father and son fought at the crumbling chamber, where Pandora saw the Flame and decided to jump to it. However, Kratos managed to grab her, yet Pandora insisted to Kratos that he needs to let her go, and Zeus, however, warned that he must not let her into the Flame. He also reminded the Spartan that he shouldn't fail for once in his "pathetic life" like he failed in protecting his family, which eventually resulted on making Kratos let go of Pandora, and continue killing his father, until the Flame was destroyed. When Kratos saw and opened Pandora's Box, he saw that it was empty and Zeus mocked his own son, stating that his own child's work always end in "another stunning failure", which made Kratos go into the brink of madness to destroy his father once and for all. There, both father and son meet again at the dias, and fight each other, right until they were interrupted by Gaia, who was thought to be killed by Kratos, but somehow managed to get back at the fight by replacing her severed hand. She returned to kill both her grandson for vengeance and her great-grandson for destroying her world. Zeus told Gaia that her pawn has failed her, and commented that she should have chosen "the other one." Thus, Gaia decided to crush the platform so that both father and son would die together. Little does she notice that both of them managed to enter inside Gaia's Heart , where the fight waged on, and finally, Kratos managed to impale the Blade of Olympus to him and Gaia's heart, thus killing them both. Right after Kratos retrieved the Blade of Olympus, little does he notice that Zeus' spirit emerged out of its corpse and summoned his most powerful attack on Kratos, by shattering him from his godly weapons and infecting him with Fear. Kratos was thought to be finished, but with the help of Pandora's spirit, Kratos managed to forgive his sins and unleash Hope from within himself, he then briefly battled Zeus's astral form, eventually forcing it to retreat back to his body, Kratos then, realizing that he no longer needs his blades, decides to kill Zeus with his bare hands. Terrified, Zeus tried to stop Kratos with his arms, but is unable to resist the spartan's fury and is thrown against a rock, there, a black smoke (presumably fear) escaped from Zeus's mouth, possibly meaning that fear had finally left Zeus, then Kratos begins to beat Zeus uncontrollably over and over, kicking him on the face and throwing him against rocks, ultimately grabbing Zeus's beard and punching him in the face to death. After dying, Zeus's body disintegrated and exploded in a huge blast of light, unleashing the absolute chaos upon the world, and with this, the King of Gods was dead once and for all. Personality Zeus is a benevolent and caring god who seeks to punish evildoers and oathbreakers. But this would later fall to his inwardly personality showing him as greedy, cowardly, power-hungry, selfish, corrupt and treacherous. These traits actually manifested from the evils that possessed him. When possessed by the evils, Zeus displayed a fear of his son planning to destroy him, and the fear of his doom. But when Kratos managed to weaken the King of the Gods, a black smoke emerged, the evils that possessed him, and he somehow let himself get beaten by his son, implying that he is either too weak to defend himself, or he finally found forgiveness from Kratos for what he has done and overcome his fear, death. He was also unfaithful having cheated on his wife countless times and fathered many children. He cared very little about the well being of his own children. He even disposed of his own sons Kratos and Deimos out of fear of being dethroned (which led to his undoing). Ironically, he became his own father through these traits as he allowed the other gods to torment the mortals for their own personal amusement. Powers & Abilities Zeus, being the King of the Gods, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation and the mastery over the thunderbolts . He also displayed the following abilities in God of War III: *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Stamina *Accuracy *Endurance durability *Agility *Speed in battle *Teleporting *Regeneration *Shapeshifting *Summoning As a God, he possesses the powers of immortality and flight, but is ironically vulnerable to the power of the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation. Zeus can manipulate the weather to create several kinds of natural storms. In God of War II, he creates a tornado to assist in forging the Blade of Olympus. In God of War III, again he combines clouds and electricity to create a massive lightning bolt, which was powerful enough to knock Gaia off Olympus and partially destroy her arm. After his apparent death, Zeus displayed the power to manage his soul "to a higher existence" in means of overpowering his son and channeling the evils fueling his body, although Athena reached that potential before the evils managed to consume her. In this form, Zeus managed to disarm and destroy Kratos' weapons and equipment, and fueled the Ghost of Sparta with fear. Zeus is capable of summon perfect duplicates of himself which while they are less powerful than him, are able to use his basic electric-powered punches and a lightning explosion attack, one much weaker then the one that Zeus himself utilizes. In the fight against Zeus in God of War III, Kratos can use the clones against Zeus by the means of launching them, and then grabbing them while midair, causing Kratos to punch them to the ground, emitting the Lightning explosion when they hit the ground. Notice the radius of the explosion is small, so Kratos must be near Zeus while using the clones against him in order for it to any lasting damage. Gallery Category:Sony Characters Category:God of War Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters